


42: “Welcome back. Now fucking help me.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [42]
Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Dog - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, Pet Owner Darren Shan, Pet Owner Steve Leonard, Pet Owners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	42: “Welcome back. Now fucking help me.”

**42: “Welcome back. Now fucking help me.”**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Darren asked as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom watching the scene unfold before him. He came home to hear Steve cursing and splashes of water only to find his boyfriend in the bathroom currently wrestling with their dog, Monkey. Monkey, who was a small pug seemed to have outsmart the immortal because he was still dry while Steve was soaked.

"What does it look like I'm doing." Steve snapped as he was splashed again in the face.

"Well it looks like you trying to fight our dog and your losing."

"I'm trying to clean her! Now help me!"

"I don't get an welcome back or how's your day been babe?"

"Welcome back. Now fucking help me!"

"Fine. Fine. Fine."


End file.
